The present invention is related to a vertical milling machine ram adapter to connect a milling head ram to the overarm of a milling machine.
Milling machine are one of the most useful machine tools to mill parts and accessories into any shape, for example, into flat plane, bevel face, irregular plane, groove, tooth bearing and cam wheel, or to perform thread cutting, drilling, boring or shearing process. In order to maximize the performance, a variety of accessories are equipped with the milling machine. A ram adapter is common accessory used in milling machine. It helps to cur the milling head within a vertical plane and a horizontal) plane to flexibly perform milling process in any angle.
In a conventional ram adapter (1), as shown in FIG. 1, locking bolts (11) and adapter pivot stud (12) are used to insert from one side (21) of the overarm (2) through the ram adapter (1) into the other side (22) to become locked up by means of a locknut (13). This connection method is not very practical, and the following problems maY be encountered during milling process. &lt;1&gt; The turning range of the ram adapter is limited to an angle of 90.degree., that is 45.degree. in one side. &lt;2&gt; Because the curved locking bolt holes (111) must be equilaterallY disposed, they are difficult to process. Further it takes more time to process such deep holes. &lt;3&gt;
The locking bolts (11) provide low binding power and are easy to wear. Because the locking bolts (11) must completely penetrate through the adapter (1), the bearing force of the locking bolts is reduced in right proportion to the length of the locking bolts extended. However, to obtain a better performance it is better to extend the turning range of the ram adapter.